A variety of different access device configurations for removably or retractably providing an access member between operable and storage positions, are currently known. Some such devices are disclosed in the Applicant's Australian Patent No. 672706 and Australian Application No. 48282/97. Each of these devices described provides for access between a lower level and an upper level, whereby the device is pivotally moveable from a stable lower position to a stable upper position.
Some of these devices also provide handrails, for predetermined angles of inclination of the ladder in both the storage and access positions, such as may be required by various safety regulations, for ease of use, etc., while still providing a totally retractable device which is not likely to interfere with the normal operation of the vehicle.